Electric power cords and extension cords have many uses in peoples everyday life from plugging in a string of lights at Christmas time to using heavy duty power equipment on construction projects. When one is done using power equipment it is often desirous to wrap the power cord around the tool for transport. In doing this, connecting the end of the power cord to another place on the cord for retention is necessary. However, most cords are not equipped with a mechanism for connecting the plug end to another place on the cord. Thus, the cord is pulled into a knot in order to retain the end of the cord. This is detrimental to the life of both the cord itself and the connection between the cord and the attached plug. Further, when connecting two extension cords together, the two cords are often tied together to prevent the connection between the two cords from coming apart and cutting the electricity to the tool. Several devices have been developed in order to assist with this problem, however prior art devices do not accomplish all the desired functions and flexibility to secure the ends of power and extension cords.